onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Baskerville
| jva=Masato Oba (Bas); Kouji Haramaki (Kerville); Keiichi Sonobe (Princess)| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| devil fruit=| bounty=| }} Three-Headed Baskerville (３つ首のバスカビル Mittsu-Kubi no Basukabiru) refers to the gigantic, three-headed Chief Justice (裁判長 Saibanchō) on the island of Enies Lobby, in the service of the World Government. While Baskerville seems like a three headed person, he is actually three people, who like dressing up like one person. The one on the right is Bas, the one on the left is Kerville, and the one in the middle calls himself "Princess" among other things. Appearance At first glance, Baskerville looks like a large three headed man dressed to represent the World Government. Each of his heads possess a different face from one another. In reality however, Baskerville is actually three people wearing a costume. The one the calls himself "Princess" has very large legs but small arms, while Bas and Kerville have very large arms but small legs. When in costume, Bas and Kerville sit on the thighs of "Princess". This gives the illusion that Bas and Kerville control one arm each, and "Princess" controls the legs while they are in costume. Personality Each of the three guys that make up Baskerville have their own personality and legal views. Bas calls himself "Right Baskerville" when in costume and leans more on immediately declaring any accused as innocent. Kerville calls himself "Left Baskerville" and leans more on immediately declaring any accused as guilty. While Bas and Kerville are relative polar opposites in legal opinions, "Princess" is a wild card whose personality is completely diverse than the other two. Instead of calling himself "Center Baskerville" as it should be expected, he instead uses different nicknames such as "Center Freeway" and "Center Lone Mainline". His real name is also indeterminable as he called himself "Princess" when Bas and Kerville revealed their real names. The legal viewpoints of "Princess" is also just as wild. Instead of taking the side of either Bas or Kerville, "Princess" usually offers a "compromise" between their views. However, his "compromise" is usually execution, which is actually more extreme than either of his companions' viewpoints. Abilities and Powers As a walking judicial tribune, Baskerville's main job is to judge criminals brought to Enies Lobby. Each person that makes Baskerville voices their legal opinion of an accused and the majority opinion is carried out. Due to each of their distinct opinions, they usually don't come to conclusion immediately. Regardless of what their opinions maybe, the final judgment on whether a criminal is guilty or not is not controlled by them. This decision is made by the Just Eleven Jurymen. One Piece Manga - Chapter 390, Baskerville reveals who makes the final decisions in criminal cases in Enies Lobby. Each of the three people that makes Baskerville is capable of working perfectly together when in costume. With Bas supplying the right arm, Kerville supplying the left arm, and "Princess" supplying the legs, they are capable of giving the illusion of a three headed person. Their synchronization with each other is so perfect that it isn't hindered even during battle. As an Enies Lobby official, Baskerville controls the Hou no Banken Butai, a group of elite guards that serve under him. When the Straw Hats and their allies invaded Enies Lobby, and Spandam couldn't be reached, Baskerville became the de facto leader of the entire establishment, commanding thousands of Marines and World Government Agents to defend against the invaders.One Piece Manga - Chapter 379-380, Baskerville takes command of Enies Lobby when Spandam can't be reached. History Awoken suddenly from his nap, Baskerville learned that Enies Lobby was invaded by some pirates. Seeing that Spandam couldn't be reached for some reason at the moment, Baskerville took up the request of the pleading Marine and Agents to lead them against this attack. Learning that the invaders had gotten passed the two giant gate guards and were then on the judicial island proper, Baskerville ordered his elite guard, the Hou no Banken Butai to engage the enemy. When they are chopped up by a combination attack from Paulie and Zambai, it revealed that Baskerville is actually three people. Anime and Manga Influences Eiichirō Oda seems to have drawn from a number of British sources as inspiration for Baskerville. The character's name comes from the famous Sherlock Holmes novel, The Hound of the Baskervilles, by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Oda also paid homage to the novel by having Baskerville's elite subordinates direct packs of military canines. Baskerville himself appears to be based substantially on the Three-Headed Knight in the film Monty Python and the Holy Grail, which shares a general resemblance in costume and argues with itself in much the same manner as Baskerville does. Combined with the character's speech quirks and stereotypical British faces (particularly that of Right Baskerville), it seems abundantly clear that the idea for Baskerville was inspired by sources from the United Kingdom. Trivia *When the Straw Hat Pirates troops arrived at Enies Lobby, a comment was passed on how they resemble the 3-headed watchdog.One Piece manga - Chapter 387, The comparison to the 3-headed dog and the judge is made. Rerferences External Links *The Hound of the Baskervilles - Wikipedia article about the book Baskeville dervive their name from Category:Male Category:Human Category:World Government Insert non-formatted text here